Conventional access to wireless communication networks and services requires some form of payment by the user of a mobile device. Some forms of access require a plan which may involve a fixed-term contractual arrangement with a wireless services provider, which include periodic payments to be made by the user over the life of the contract. These contracts may include subsidized rates for a wide range of mobile devices as an incentive for users to enter such contracts. Alternatively, other forms of payment may not require a contract, but involve a single payment for a fixed amount of access to a wireless network. Similar arrangements may includes so-called “pre-paid phones” which involve an initial purchase from a limited selection of mobile devices, and additional payments for as long as the users wishes to maintain access. Conventional forms of network access may lack flexibility and convenience for the user, especially if the user's access needs vary greatly over time. Moreover, conventional access may become expensive long term, and/or provide excess capacity that the user cannot utilize fully.